La Kuoichi Uchiha Uzumaki-Senju
by Black-king20
Summary: soy nueva en esto y esta va ser mi primera historia asi que sere un asco en los resumenes : Uchiha Madara no murio en la batalla contra Hashimara Senju pero si perdio, e hisieron un tratado entre los clanes para que hay paz, pasaron los años y Madara conoce a la Hermana menor de Kushina Uzumaki los dos se enamora y se casan al poco tiempo y tienen una hija y le sellan un bijuu.


**Cap. 1 el comienzo] **

Hace ya algunos años hubo una batalla increíble contra Madara con el clan uchiha y hashihara el primer hokage con el clan senju. La batalla duro días hasta que madara no pudo continuar peleando pero no murió sin embargo hiso un tratado con hashimara para que regresara la paz.

Pasaron algunos años tal vez unos 25 años (hasimara había muerto y tobirama se convirtió en el segundo pero estaba enfermo y murió halos 8 años del poder a si que sarutobi había agarrado el puesto y ya llevaba muchos años en el poder y ahora estaba minato namikaze de 4 hokage casado con kushina uzumaki esperando a su primer hijo ya que tenía 1 semana de embarazó y tsunade tenía 26 años al igual que jiraiya y orochimaru) para ese entonces madara tenía 36 años y era el líder del clan uchiha. Madara ya se había olvidado de querer volver intentar gobernar konoha ya que él quería construir su propia familia tener una esposa e hijos para que ellos siguieran liderando el clan. Fue entonces cuando conoció a kanade uzumaki (No se si tenga hermana o algo asi pero en mi historia si tendra) hermana menor de kushina uzumaki quienes eran bisnietas del primer hokage y tsunade la nieta del primero era su tía abuela ya que hashimara estaba casado con una uzumaki, cuando la conoció ella tenía 20 años y kushina 22.

Se enamoraron a primera vista así que comenzaron a salir, por un tiempo madara se enamoró mucho de ella y cambio demasiado para bien, kanade era una mujer amable, buena cariñosa, noble y muy poderosa por lo tanto ella llevaba dentro de ella al bijuu de 13 colas que era el más poderoso mientras que kushina tenía el de 9 colas, pasaron unos 3 meses desde su relación, madara le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que si porque lo amaba tanto al igual el de ella haci que a las dos semanas se casaron. Paso un mes de la boda y kanade no se sentía bien ya que se había desmayado y eso le preocupo a toda su familia (ósea kushina, minato y madara).

_Deberías de ver un doctor- _le dijo un hombre rubio y de ojos color azul cielo

_Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con minato- _le dijo su esposo preocupado- _vamos si quieres te llevo ahora mismo._

_Vamos amor no te preocupes no debe de ser nada malo –_ le dijo su esposa sonriendo

_P-pero –_no pudo terminar de decir porque su esposa lo estaba besando-_ hump sabes cómo convencerme pero aun haci vas a ir para estar más seguros de acuerdo_

_Si está bien amor- _le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy tierna que eso hiso que se sonrojara un poco

_Yo creo saber que tienes –_ dijo una mujer con el pelo rojo y con un embarazo de apenas 2 meses

_Y que es cariño _– dijo el rubio mirando a su esposa

_Dime kanade como te has sentido- _le dijo la pelirroja a su hermana

_Bueno, eh tenido náuseas y se me antoja muchas cosas – _le dijo la peli azul a su hermana

_Kanade, estás embarazada –_le dijo su hermana abrazándola

_Como sabes eso kushina –_pregunto el pelinegro a su cuñada

_Como preguntas eso madara que acaso no me vez como estoy, esos eran los mismos síntomas que yo tengo- _le dijo la pelirroja

_Jajajaja que olvidadizo eres madara- _le dijo el rubio al pelinegro mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cuello

_hump –_gruño el pelinegro

_Madara amor vamos a ser padres- _le dijo la peli azul a su esposo mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba haciendo (o más bien aventando a minato a un lado)

_Que quisieras que fuera niño o niña- _le dijo el pelinegro a su esposa con una sonrisa muy cariñosa que hiso que la peli azul se sonrojara

_Lo que sea amor con tal que este bien- _le dijo su esposa mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho- _y ati que te gustaría que fuera_

_Mmm me gustaría una niña, aunque si no se puede de todo modo lo querré- _

Al día siguiente madara fue a una junta del clan mientras kanade fue al doctor acompañada de su hermana, ya que minato estaba ocupado en su oficina y no pudo acompañarlas como lo habían planeado. Después de una hora en consulta ya que le estaban explicando cómo se tenía que cuidar durante el embarazo y esas cosas. Iban de camino a la casa de kushina cuando se encontraron a mikoto uchiha su mejor amiga, mikoto también estaba embarazada tenía 2 meses y medio que estaba acompañado de itachi su hijo de 5 años y medio.

_Hola kanade- sama y kushina_- dijo la pelinegra saludándolas amigablemente

_Vamos mikoto no hagas eso sabes que somos la mejores amigas_- le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

_Pero está casada con madara- sama – _

_Si y eso que tiene tu solo dime kanade sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- _le dijo mientras la abrazaba

_Jejeje está bien kanade y como han estado- _

_Muy felices ya que aparte de que vamos hacer padres también vamos hacer tíos dattebane- _le dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

_Eso quiere decir que- _dijo sorprendida

_Hacies estoy embarazada- _le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

Se había acabado la junta, y madara fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea para despejarse un poco sobre los temas del clan y pensar más sobre su querida esposa y su hijo que viene en camino sin dudar alguno cuando pensaba en eso y se lo imagino se le vio una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_Valla madara nunca imagine vivir suficiente para verte sonreír haci- _le dijo un hombre más mayor que el con una sonrisa en su rostro

_Hum-_ gruño el pelinegro- _que hace por aquí antiguo hokage, sarutobi_

_Solo vine a despejarme un poco y por lo visto tú también madara_ _dijo el hombre mientras fumaba de su pipa

_Hmp, pensé que tenía demasiado trabajo con minato- _dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba el paisaje

_Él lo puede hacer solo además ya le ayude-_ le dijo sarutobi- _dime como te va con kanade _

_Hump bien ella está embarazada- _dijo madara algo serio

_Por lo que veo no te vez muy feliz que digamos- _dijo sarutobi

_Claro que estoy feliz de que la mujer que amo este esperando un hijo mío –_ dijo el pelinegro con el tono triste que no paso desapercibido para sarutobi

_Entonces que sucede hace un momento antes de que te hablara estabas muy feliz – _le dijo sarutobi

_Como usted sabrá, kanade tiene al de 13 colas en su interior eso quiere decir que tendremos que trasplantarle el bijuu a mi hijo- _dijo madara mientras miraba a sarutobi- _además esta los del clan no quiero presionar a mi hijo para hacerlo un prodigio quiero que disfrute de su vida, pero siento que no voy a poder ver cómo crece y me preocupa que cuando kanade y yo no estemos, los del clan, el consejo y el maldito de denso quieran a mi hijo no solo por el bijuu sino también por sus ojos, chacra inmenso debido que viene del clan uzumaki y senju_

Sarutobi al escuchar la voz preocupada de madara, pensó que tiene mucha razón en preocuparse debido que si el consejo lo descubriera mandarían a eliminar al hijo de madara, o si denso lo descubriera haría todo lo imposible para tenerlo en su poder y si el clan lo descubre lo usarían como una arma contra konoha haci que estaban entre la espalda y la pared.

_Mmm puede que lo que te valla a decir tal vez no te guste, pero creo que es lo mejor para el futuro de tu hijo (a)- _dijo sarutobi mientras fuma su pipa

_Hum, y bien que piensa – _dijo madara viéndolo serio

_Lo más seguro es que cuando nazca tu esposa fallezca- _cuando sarutobi dijo esto vio que madara se puso tenso _– al igual que kushina ya que las dos llevan bijuus en su interior y cuando eso pase, van a querer eliminarte y quedarse con tu hijo y el de minato, y yo solo podre hacerme cargo de uno ya que el consejo no permitiría que los dos estén a mi cuidado_

_Y que sugiere que haga, no pienso decirle a kanade que aborte sé que ella no querrá ni yo tampoco – _le dijo el pelinegro

_Podrías mandar a tu hijo a otra aldea para que esté protegido por la aldea, yo soy muy buen amigo del raikage –_sarutobi vio que madara no decía nada y siguió hablando- _además es el único en el que podemos confiar, él no se deja influenciar por nadie y podría decirle a jiraiya que lo entrene_

_Odio decir esto pero tienes razón lo llevare a kumo –_dijo esto con una voz triste- _tome esto _–madara le dio un pergamino que contenía más pergaminos de técnicas que solo su propia sangre pueden hacer, también viene como usar el sharingan, y como despertar el mangekyo eterno sin necesidad de asesinar a alguien y cómo evoluciónalo al mangekyo del tiempo, entre otros más que también incluye los del clan uzumaki y senju

_Para que me das esto – _le dijo mientras veía el pergamino

_Son pergaminos de técnicas que yo cree y solo las sé yo y quiero que cuando jiraiya lo entre le enseñe los pergaminos, también va de invocaciones de varios animales- _le dijo serio_ – además solo mi hijo las podrá abrir _

_Valla sí que pones mucha seguridad, pero está bien, hoy mandare el mensaje para que vayas a kumo–_

_Iré mañana a kumo con kanade arreglar todo- _dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta- _me tengo que ir que tenga un buen día sarutobi- _madara a acabar de decir esto desapareció

_Sí que ha cambiado, me alegro de que este de nuestro lado- _ dijo esto con una sonrisa


End file.
